¿Un picnic perfecto?
by luz253
Summary: El verano llegó y con él las vacaciones, cierta castaña regresaba a su tierra natal con ganas de ver a todos sus compañeros de toda la vida y en especial en organizar el mejor picnic de la historia con ayuda de sus futuros secuaces. ¿Este trío lograra organizar un picnic perfecto o no?. "Para el Torneo: Escribe a partir de una premisa, del foro Proyecto 1-8"


Disclaimer: Me demore una eternidad pero aquí esta mi fanfic "para el Torneo: Escribe a partir de una premisa, del foro Proyecto 1-8". Espero que sea de su agrado.

Inspirado en la siguiente premisa: "Es primero de agosto. Los niños elegidos, ya mayores y algunos trabajadores o universitarios, se reúnen para festejarlo. Pero el tranquilo picnic en el Digimundo se estropea cuando aparece un viejo conocido."

Hay pequeños momentos o menciones de algunas parejas tales como Taiora, Daikari, Kenyako, Mishiro y Mimato.

Digimon no me pertenece ni la canción I wish.

* * *

El verano llegó y con él las vacaciones, cierta castaña regresaba a su tierra natal con ganas de ver a todos sus compañeros de toda la vida y en especial en organizar el mejor picnic de la historia. Saco su celular y comenzó a llamar a sus dos futuros secuaces, en especial a Daisuke, con él cual ha mantenido mucho contacto en este último año, al tener en común el mundo de la cocina.

—Este año el picnic será divertido— dijo mientras se le escapó una risa traviesa.

* * *

Taichi y Daisuke estaban sentados en una cafetería hablando animadamente de el último partido de fútbol y esperando a la chica que los citó allí.

—Me da gusto que mis dos morenos favoritos llegaran a tiempo.

—Mimi hace media hora que nos citaste aquí— reclamo Daisuke al ser el primero en llegar, aunque fue 10 minutos tarde de la hora programada.

Mimi miró profundamente a Taichi que estaba comenzando a sudar, parece que se dio cuenta que él llegó unos minutos antes que ella.

—Taichi, tú llegaste tarde y no es una pregunta— exclamó molesta a pesar de llegar más tarde que él.

El moreno mayor sonrió y se disculpó, no es buena idea hacer enojar a Mimi.

—Bueno chicos, la razón por las que los invite aquí es porque necesito su ayuda para organizar el mejor picnic de la historia del Odaiba memorial y que todos vayan. ¡Todos!— recalcando la última palabra.

—Últimamente no nos hemos podido reunir, cada uno está metido en su trabajo o estudios— dijo Taichi un poco desanimado.

—Sora, la novia de mi querido cuñado, puede ayudarnos a preparar la comida para ese día.

—Oye no me llames cuñado, que andes por ahora con mi hermana no te hace aún de la familia.

—¡Hey concéntrense! —calmo al par de chicos antes que el mayor ahorcará a Daisuke—. Dai, la comida no es problema. Nuestro problema es que Yamato, Joe y Takeru vengan sí o sí, los demás dirán que sí apenas le pasamos la voz. Cada uno de nosotros se encargará de convencer a nuestros amigos, yo escojo a Yamato y Koushiro.

—Yo puedo hablar con Takeru y Ken, y Ken siempre viene incluida Miyako. Hikari de hecho vendrá con nosotros— hablo rápido antes de que le quitaran la oportunidad y tenga que buscar a Joe.

—Bueno parece que a mí me toca buscar a Joe y a Iori, a Sora le diré apenas llegue a casa. Ya me las ingeniare de como buscar a Joe.

Y así comenzó la búsqueda de todos los anteriores niños elegidos.

* * *

Daisuke apenas llegó a su casa llamó a Hikari comentandole del picnic que planeaban organizar para el primero de agosto. Aunque ella muy amablemente se ofreció a ayudar con la comida, con algunas dulces palabras para no quedar mal, le dijo que descansara y no se preocupe por ello que lo tenían controlado Mimi y él. Solo que le pasara el número de Takeru por mensaje. Hikari, al otro lado de la línea, rió ante la petición acordándose cuantas veces Daisuke se pelea con su celular y termina eliminando contactos por accidente.

 **De: Hikari [9:30]**

 _Te vuelvo a mandar el número de Takeru en un minuto por enésima vez. Por eso se queja de que no lo llamas, mas te vale no perderlo otra vez._

 **De: Daisuke [9:33]**

 _Gracias cariño, me salvaste._

Esa noche llamó al rubio y recibió una regañada por no mantenerse en contacto con él. Pero cuando Daisuke le comento del picnic, Takeru aceptó al instante y le pidió que preparara una habitación para él, que vendría desde Francia. Y sin darse cuenta Takeru se autoinvito a su casa, aunque sea podría asegurar su presencia en la salida.

Al día siguiente, Daisuke con un pastel en las manos se dirigía al departamento de Ken a invitarlo oficialmente al picnic. Y probablemente Miyako se encuentre allí, aunque todavía no vivan juntos, solo esperaba no "interrumpirlos" en situaciones comprometedoras.

Llegó a la puerta del departamento y toco el timbre, al instante salió Ken, quien estaba sorprendido de su visita.

—Hola Ken, vine con un pastel y buenas noticias. ¿Me dejas pasar?

—Claro,entra…

—¡Ken que es ese olor maravilloso!

Daisuke sonrió, con el pastel tendría distraída a Miyako mientras les contaba del picnic que querían hacer.

* * *

Mientras en el otro lado de la ciudad, Mimi muy risueña llevando un bento y mucho té de oolong va a visitar a su querido amigo Koushiro y asegurarse que esté comiendo bien. Al llegar al hábitat natural de Koushiro, mejor conocida como su oficina, entró con una sonrisa y lo saludo efusivamente pero al no tener respuesta se acercó lentamente al pelirrojo. Terminó asustandolo y logrando que se sonrojara ante la cercanía de Mimi.

—Mimi, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Kou lo que debiste decir es: "Hola querida Mimi cuanto tiempo sin verte, te ves hermosa hoy. ¿A qué se debe tu visita?"

Koushiro ante la sorpresa repitió la frase que resaltó Mimi, acepto la comida que le trajo y comenzaron a hablar. Mimi le comentó sobre el picnic que quiere hacer en el digimundo, la idea le gusto a Koushiro y coordinaron en abrir la puerta al digimundo en su oficina.

—Kou, ya que te alimente y logre que te relajaras me puedes hacer un pequeño favor.

Que Mimi traiga comida hecha a mano y su querido té era sinónimo que quería un favor complicado, y él pensó por un momento que lo hizo porque se preocupaba por él.

—¿Que necesitas Mimi?— preguntó resignado.

—¿Sabes donde vive Yamato? Se que en estos últimos meses está viviendo con su grupo, pero no sé donde rayos viven— dijo la castaña algo molesta.

Koushiro comenzó a presionar diversos botones de su teclado y en menos de un minuto tuvo lo que le pidió Mimi.

—Aqui esta, saluda a Yamato de mi parte.

—Que rápido, que acaso hackeaste la página web de su agencia.

—No, sus fans tienen toda su información. Hasta la talla de ropa que usa, dile que tenga cuidado con ellas.

Mimi asintió, le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejando a Koushiro como un tomate, y salio de la oficina. Ahora tendría que ver como infiltrarse y entrar en el departamento del grupo de Yamato, no sería muy complicado si usa algo de maquillaje, su sonrisa y algo de astucia.

Después de ir por un momento a su casa por un cambio de ropa más profesional, se dirigió a la vivienda actual de Yamato. Aunque tuvo problemas para ingresar a la torre de departamentos donde vive el rubio, hizo su mejor actuación y se hizo pasar por su estilista personal y si no la dejaba entrar, el portero perdería su trabajo. Le creyó y la dejó ingresar, Mimi con toda seguridad se dirigió al ascensor y marco el numero del piso donde vivía Yamato. En menos de 5 minutos ya se encontraba en la puerta y toco el timbre.

Los chicos que abrieron la puerta se sorprendieron ante la presencia de la hermosa chica que pregunto por Yamato.

—¡Yamato, tu novia ha venido! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenías una? Bien escondido lo tenías —gritaron los chicos al llegar al cuarto de su líder.— No te preocupes, te guardaremos el secreto.

El rubio ante la confusión, salió a la sala encontrándose con su antigua amiga quien lo abrazó y comenzó a replicarle porque no mantenía contacto.

—No puedes desaparecerte tan seguido de nuestras vidas. Haremos un picnic y…

—No voy a ir, tengo que componer canciones para nuestro próximo mini álbum.

—¡No me interrumpas! Vamos a ir a un picnic al digimundo, pero al parecer Gabumon será el único digimon sin su compañero. No será el único que te extrañara, me hubiera gustado que vinieras —dijo mientras hacia una expresión como un cachorro abandonado.— Bueno me voy.

—Espera, ¿cuándo sera? —la retuvo un momento al escuchar el nombre de su digimon y ver la expresión de Mimi.— Creo que un viaje al digimundo me puede ayudar con la inspiración que me falta.

Y así Mimi convenció al rubio de ir, él nunca haría algo que hiciera sentir mal a su querido Gabumon ni tampoco a ella.

* * *

Por otro lado, Taichi apenas llegó a su casa ese día le comento todo a Sora sobre el picnic. Al día siguiente llamó a Iori, con quien tiene una buena amistad al asistir a la misma facultad, y lo invitó. Pasaban los días y no lograba ubicar a Joe, hasta que por una foto en el facebook de Joe, publicada por la novia de su amigo, se dio cuenta que estaba de guardia nocturna en el hospital.

Aún no había cenado, Sora tenía clase hasta tarde y le recomendó que cocinara algo, pero pensó en un plan que no lo obligara a cocinar y pueda ver a Joe. Tomo su celular y marco un número, era su sentencia de muerte, aunque sea de su estómago.

—Hola Hikari, aún no he cenado. Si quieres puedo comer algo que cocines— y así se despidió de su pobre estómago, solo esperaba no necesitara un trasplante.

La comida que preparó su hermana lo llevó al hospital, terminó intoxicado y deshidratado; sin embargo, hay que ver el lado bueno, Joe lo atendió. Taichi aprovechó la situación, lo invitó y le avisó de la amenaza de Mimi que si faltaba se las vería con ella. Él solo pregunto que día sería y prometió estar allí. La lista de invitados estaba completa.

* * *

Los días pasaron volando y todo estaba listo para el picnic, hasta la sorpresa especial que planificaron. Todos, poco a poco, fueron llegando a la oficina de Koushiro donde el pelirrojo iba abrir la puerta al digimundo.

Entre todos llevaban mochilas y canastas llenas de comida, además de los refrescos. Todos se dirigieron al punto de encuentro que concordaron con sus compañeros digimon. Apenas los vieron cada uno fue corriendo a brazos de su respectivo compañero y así comenzó el picnic.

Todo iba bien, pero no se dieron cuenta que faltaba una canasta, al parecer se distrajeron mucho que no vieron la sombra de un par de digimon. Aún así los chicos seguían disfrutando su tiempo juntos, cuando los organizadores se dieran cuenta que falta esa canasta pegaran un grito al cielo, mientras tanto hablaban de cómo les iba en la vida.

Desde Taichi comentando sobre su pasantía en un buffet de abogados y alardeando que Sora estaba trabajando a medio tiempo en una casa de moda reconocida en Tokio, con Yamato mencionando de su nuevo mini álbum y un futuro tour mundial con su banda, Mimi comunicando alegremente que se quedaría en Japón para aprender diversos platillos típicos y probablemente sea compañera de Daisuke, Koushiro hablando sobre sus nuevas investigaciones sobre el digimundo con ayuda de Miyako, Joe mencionó un poco nervioso que se estaba preparando para su internado, Takeru también informó feliz que se quedaría en Japón para cumplir su sueño de escritor y viviría con Daisuke una temporada, Hikari estaba contenta que dentro de poco abriría su primera exposición fotográfica y que todos estaban invitados.

Con la segunda generación, Iori aún seguía estudiando en la misma facultad de derecho que Taichi, Ken estaba en la academia de policia y tenia en la mira estudiar criminología en un futuro, Miyako aún estaba estudiando ingeniería informática y cuando podía ayudaba a Koushiro, por último Daisuke con sus clases de gastronomía en el instituto, donde Mimi se le uniría pronto.

Todos disfrutaban del picnic, por lo cual Mimi propuso un brindis y le pidió a Daisuke que sacara lo que trajeron. Él busco la canasta donde colocaron diversas botellas de licor, la cual no encontró y palideció. Cuando le menciono a Mimi y Taichi que perdió la canasta, los dos le gritaron. Antes de seguir regañando al menor, la tierra comenzó a temblar pero no continuamente sino cada 10 segundos, a los lejos se vio una figura gigante que iba directo hacia ellos dejándoles como única alternativa huir.

Al darse cuenta que aquella gigante figura era ShogunGekomon, en aparente estado de ebriedad, y al ver a Mimi, Taichi y Joe los reto a un concurso de karaoke a pesar de destruir varios platillos de comida de su picnic sin disculparse. Sus súbditos venían desde atrás y se disculparon con todos ofreciendo una gran cena si iban al castillo que no quedaba muy lejos. Mimi ante la cólera aceptó y pidió que le preparan los mejores vestuarios a ella y sus amigos, ademas pidió que si ganaban les prepararían sus platillos favoritos y le quitarían lo que resta de alcohol que tuviera ShogunGekomon, ojala le quedara algo.

Dicho y hecho, ahora se encontraban en el castillo de ShogunGekomon preparándose para el duelo de canto que iniciaría primero con el digimon, luego los chicos y al final Mimi para cerrar con broche de oro. Mientras los demás hacían carteles con material que le dieron los Otamamon y Gekomon para apoyar a sus amigos. A los pocos minutos el digimon comenzó a cantar para desgracia de nuestros antiguos niños elegidos, su voz podía llegar a tonos tan agudos que dañaron los oídos de los chicos, felizmente solo duró un par de minutos.

Ahora era turno de Taichi y Joe, Sora le sonrió nerviosamente a su novio al saber que como cantante es tan buen cocinero, en simples palabras era malo y por lo que le contó Mimi tambien Joe no posee habilidades en el canto. Comenzaron a cantar esa antigua canción y cantaron tan mal que un digimon le termino tirando un tomate, felizmente no tuvo buena puntería.

Para finalizar el concurso y dejarán de profanar la hermosa canción llegó Mimi vestida como una princesa de cuento de hadas, le pidió a Yamato que subiera al escenario y tocara esa misma canción con la guitarra que llevó para seguir componiendo en el digimundo y así comenzó la dulce voz de Mimi mientras era acompañada de la dulce melodía.

—"Al cielo pido un favor, que tu me quieras a mí deseo morir, que algún día tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe"— cantaba con tanto sentimiento que algunos en la audiencia comenzaron a derramar lágrimas.

—"Yo no sé porqué te niegas a creer que soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz tarde o temprano seras tu mi hombre"— lo último lo dijo mirando hacia Yamato, quien se sonrojo.

—"Yo sé que el cielo me va a escuchar, lo presiente mi corazón y al escuchar mi canción yo estoy muy segura vendrás aquí..."— miro al público mientras seguía cantando la tan conocida canción por todos.

Todos en la audiencia quedaron encantados ante la interpretación de Mimi que al terminar todos comenzaron a aplaudir y declararon ganadora a Mimi. ShogunGekomon a regañadientes tuvo que aceptar la derrota y se fue a dormir ante la depresión de haber perdido otra vez en un concurso de karaoke y peor con una humana.

Todos los chicos comieron sus platillos favoritos de cortesía de los digimon que trabajaban en el castillo, y para suerte de nuestro trío organizador aún quedaba un par botellas y era del vino que tanto le costó trabajo conseguir Mimi y una botella de Pisco, el cual usaría Daisuke para preparar unos tragos para todos después de un día de tan agitado.

A pesar de todo, el picnic por el Odaiba memorial fue un éxito y no sería olvidado. No todos los días terminas comiendo en un castillo como la realeza y disfrutando un show de parte de Mimi y Yamato, también aprendieron a no llevar alcohol contrabandeado al digimundo, puede caer en manos equivocadas.


End file.
